


Summer in the City

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron's just an anxious man trying to do the best for his daughter, Girl Scouts because I'm predictable scouting trash, I've really enjoyed writing the kids I'm gonna kind of miss it when I finish this fic, M/M, Maria/Eliza are an established- secondary couple, Single Parents, Theo Sr died of cancer, also should probably tag Grieving, but they show up as more than a mention?, okay? okay, so I guess it gets tagged?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the park with Theo is supposed to be all about her.</p><p>A chance for Aaron to make up for the time that he isn't able to focus on her at home.</p><p>Which would be a lot easier if the dad of her newest friend wasn't so distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youstolethecannons(on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youstolethecannons%28on+tumblr%29).



“Daaaaaaaaaaad,” Theo drug the word out as she stuck her head in his office. “It’s Saturday. You said we’d go to the park.”

Was it really the weekend already? “Of course, Teddy Bear. Can you give me ten minutes to wrap up this email?”

Theo nodded, the baubles in her braids clacking as she did. “I’ll go put on my play clothes!” 

Aaron smiled as she sprinted down the hallway. It was good to see her so excited about things again. Even if it was as simple as playing on the swings. Things had been difficult since her mother had passed, but it felt like they were finally reaching their own version of normal. And wasn’t that what was important? Finding a path that worked for them?

When Theo reappeared, blue dress exchanged for shorts and paint-splattered shirt, Aaron glanced over what he was working one last time before sending it. As much as he was grateful for his boss for allowing him to work from home so often, sometimes it felt like it was all he did there. So this afternoon? Was just for Theo.

They would go to the park, play for a few hours. At the moment, Theo’s favorite thing to do seemed to waffle between the swings and the jungle gym. Maybe afterward they would get some ice cream. Or go for dinner at a place of her choosing. No matter what they did, Aaron planned to keep his phone on silent.

Aaron waited patiently as Theo climbed into the car. Allowed her to fiddle with the radio, little tongue sticking out of her mouth as she focused on finding just the right station. Something upbeat, rather than the usual gloom and doom news as she put it.

Personally, Aaron didn’t think it mattered that much considering the park wasn’t that far away, but if there was anything he could do to help brighten her day, he was happy to do it. Especially something so small as letting her pick the music.

When they finally arrived, Aaron went over the checklist. Did they have her water bottle? Did she put on her sunscreen? What about her bug spray? Each question got a placating ‘yes, dad’ in response and he kissed her forehead before letting her loose.

Thankfully it was a pretty day, warm but not sweltering. He didn’t feel too out of place in his khakis and polo, even though most of the parents he saw milling about were dressed a bit more casually. Moms’ running around after toddlers in shorts and tank tops, others in sundresses walking in groups as they pushed their strollers through the park. 

Aaron followed behind Theo just a few steps. After all, letting her be independent was something that was important to him. He wanted to be there if she needed him, was happy to play with her if she wanted him too, but respecting her space was important. Being a single father of a young girl, he was more than aware that these interactions were setting the stage for how much his daughter trusted him later on with much more sensitive subjects.Their first stop was the slide, and Aaron leaned against the fence so that he could watch. 

There were three other kids in line, two clearly siblings, but the little girl in overalls in front of Theo turned to ask her name and Aaron couldn’t help himself. Took out his phone to snap a picture as they talked, hands waving in the air. 

Precious. To be honest, Aaron was jealous of how easily that kids could make friends. Theo Sr. had a similar disposition, the kind of person who lit up every room that she went through. Aaron had been happy to bask in her glow. Was still trying to figure out what to do without it. 

After a few turns down the slide, Theo and the other little girl took off toward the swings. Aaron looked around to make sure that another parent was with them, felt relieved to notice a man in a green t-shirt and a ponytail jogging after them, calling out for ‘Angie’ to wait up.

Aaron followed at a much more reasonable pace, snorting to himself when Ponytail had to stop to catch his breath. It wasn’t like Aaron had much time these days to hit the gym so that he could stay in shape, but even he wasn’t that bad. 

Only one swing was open, and for a moment, Aaron was worried that a fight would ensue. Sharing wasn’t exactly something most kids were great at. But Theo stepped to the side, grinning as she offered to push Angie, saying that they could take turns.

Good girl.

There was a bench nearby and Aaron sat down, glad for the chance to rest his feet. He hadn’t had the common sense to wear his sneakers and dress shoes didn’t agree with the gravel. Ponytail looked at him enviously, then cursed quietly, stepping away so that he could answer a call. 

It was interesting to watch him. The conversation was clearly an intense one, but he was doing his best to not be overheard. His daughter glanced back toward him at one point, frowning slightly before huffing and focusing back on pushing Theo on the swing. It was an expression that Aaron knew too well, unfortunately. Ponytail made eye contact with him for a moment, and Aaron nodded. Ponytail mouthed 'thank you' before walking far enough away that Aaron could no longer see him.

In his pocket, his phone felt heavy. It was tempting to just check, but the look on Angie’s face enough to keep him from doing so. Theo deserved a father who could focus on her, and only her, for a few hours.

Deserved a lot more than that, but Aaron was trying his best to be a quarter of a parent that his wife had been.

Ponytail made a reappearance, and Angie rolled her eyes as she apologized to Theo. It was enough to almost make him feel bad for the man as he awkwardly took the blame for whatever reason it was that he was whisking her away. Grumpy children were never fun to deal with.

Put off that her playmate was gone, Theo tried to swing by herself for a little longer before moving on to see if she could find another friend at the jungle gym. Played briefly with a little boy before getting upset because he wouldn’t stop yelling. The slide didn’t offer her any reprieve either. 

Aaron offered to push her on the swings, but by the time they made their way back over to them, there weren’t any spaces left. Theo chewed her bottom lip for a moment before asking if they could go and get ice cream instead.

“Absolutely, sweetheart.” Aaron picked up his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder as he followed her back toward the car. “Or do you want to go catch a movie? I’m not sure what’s in theaters these days but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

Theo beamed at him. Definitely a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponytail was apparently a regular at the park. 

There were some days that he was there, still in a suit, seemingly unaware of the weather. Once, in an event that Aaron wasn't sure if he wanted to remember or erase from his memory forever, the man had been out in jean short shorts and a floral vest. The only two things that stayed the same were his ponytail and ever-present cell phone or laptop. 

Angie, on the other hand, was pretty constant. Overalls seemed to be her preferred outfit, and much like her father, her hair stayed slung up in a messy ponytail. It was a contrast to his Theo, who had a system. Aaron had even built her a makeshift clothing rack so that she could keep her church dresses separate from her school clothes, which were separate from her play clothes. And no matter what kind of day it was, her hair accessories had to match her outfit. 

And her hair? Had to be done. It made Aaron incredibly glad that he was still on good terms with Anne, Theo's maternal grandmother. While she'd disapproved of his and Theo Sr.'s marriage, thinking him too young and not accomplished enough for her daughter, she was an absolute rock for the littlest Theo. They both loved Theo enough to put aside their differences to make sure she was well taken care of.

All and all, it made them an interesting pair. And a pair they were- the first thing Theo did when they pulled into the park was check to see whether or not she could find Angie. Sometimes the little girl was playing by herself on the slides, sometimes she could be found playing ball with some kids in the field, but where ever she was, she tended to drop what she was doing to run to Theo.

It was good to see that their appreciation of one another was completely mutual. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aaron smiled as Theo ran toward him. "Can I have a dollar so that Angie and I can go on the carousel?"

"Of course, Teddy Bear." They walked as Aaron pulled out his wallet so that he could buy the tokens for the girls. 

It wasn't until the girls had made their way through the small line that Aaron realized that Ponytail was nowhere in sight. He glanced toward the slides, where the girls had been previously, but didn't see the man lurking around there either. There was no way that he could leave the carousel to look for him, after all, that would leave the girls alone. He just had to hope that the man had just stepped to the bathroom or something. 

Once they'd gone around the carousel twice, Theo asked if they could go back to the swings. Part of him wanted to ask Angie if she knew where her father had disappeared to, but he didn't want to alarm the girl if she hadn't noticed yet. So instead he followed behind them obediently, back to the familiar bench.

Snorted when a few minutes later, Ponytail came tumbling toward him, red in the face as he almost tripped over the bench in his haste to get to him. "Sorry, sorry. I swear, I looked away for one second and then she was gone."

It would be pointless to point out that Aaron had been watching them alone for far more than a second. Spiteful to mention the fact that he'd paid for Angie's carousel ride. Besides, it looked as if the man had been running for a while. That was probably punishment enough. "Angie's been great."

"Good, good." Ponytail panted. "Do you mind if I-" he waved toward the rest of the bench, thanked Aaron when he nodded.

Ponytail finally caught his breath, stretching his feet out in front of him. "So, nice weather, huh?"

No. It was a little too hot for Aaron's taste, especially because he didn't actually own shorts. At least Ponytail's were a respectful knee length today. "I'll be happy when the fall is here, personally."

"I'd joke about not being able to get a tan in the fall, but I suppose that doesn't apply to you." 

Aaron rolled his eyes. It was weird to realize that despite their girls becoming friends over the past few weeks, this was actually the first time he'd talked to the man. A commotion at the swings stopped Aaron from having to answer, and he jerked out of his seat as he realized that the girls were the source of it. Angie looked around helplessly, trying to catch one of their attention, as Theo sat on the ground, face quivering.

"Teddy, what happened?" Distract, keep calm. Wasn't that what he'd been taught? "Will we need to cut it off?"

The attempt at humor fell flat, as Theo's whimpering turned into actually tears. He knelt down on the ground beside her, staring at her scraped knees. Pulled her into his chest, being careful to not make her move her legs too much. From over her shoulder, he looked at the other girl. "Angie? Sweetie? Do you mind grabbing me the backpack next to your dad?"

Angie nodded, and before he knew it, she was back. Unfortunately, the thing he was looking for wasn't inside. They must have left the first aid kit at home. "I'm so sorry, Theo. I don't-"

"It's nothing fancy, but it might help?" Ponytail held what looked like a giant yellow band-aid out in front of him.

Grateful, Aaron took it, opened the weird little box and searched for an alcohol wipe and a band-aid. Smiled fondly at the ones he did find, covered in soccer balls. That seemed like Angie, alright. He opened the wipe up and whispered quiet nothings as he cleaned up the wounds. Theo sniffled, trying to be brave, and he was so grateful for Angie staying by her side, holding one of her hands. It wasn't a bad cut, had most likely been startled and embarrassed more than anything else. Before long he had both knees patched up, and he patted her hair, doing his best not to mess it up. "Alright, what about some lemonade for my big girl? Angie could even come if her dad's okay with it."

Ponytail shook his head. "Actually, gotta get this one home to Momma. We'll have to take a raincheck."

That was alright. Theo stood up with the help of Angie and he pushed himself up as well. "Thank you again, Mr. ?"

"Alex," Ponytail said. "You can call me Alex. And anytime. Same time next week?"

It was strange to actually commit to it, but was there a point in denying that they were trying to catch each other anymore? "Same time next week."


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Angie nor her father were at the swings. They weren't at the field, they weren't at the slides. Aaron even checked the carousel and the line for the train. "I'm so sorry, Teddy. Maybe she's sick? Do you want to stay?"

Two months ago and it wouldn't have been a question. Theo would have found another group of kids to play with. But these days coming to the park was more about Angie than it was actually enjoying the park itself. He and Alex really did need to exchange numbers at some point, if for no other reason than to make sure things like this didn't happen. Aaron tried to tell himself that was the only reason he would be interested in getting the man's digits.

There were some things, after all, that there was no point in admitting. They both had kids, Alex had given no indication that he was anything but a straight married man with a boss who wouldn't give him a break. Except, perhaps, the floral vest but Aaron was familiar with the concept of doing strange things because of his daughter. For all he knew, it'd been something for Angie. Or Alex was one of those men who considered himself straight but not narrow. Willing to experiment with gender norms. Not bisexual like Aaron.

All and all it was an inappropriate thing to be thinking about while he walked around with his daughter. Not that he felt his sexuality was inappropriate for children in general, just that his sexuality was inappropriate for his daughter at the moment. His daughter, who deserved to remember him as the man in love with her mother. There would be a day, later, that they would be able to talk about Daddy's orientation. But not yet.

Just as they'd given up hope, there was yelling from the direction of the parking lot, and Aaron looked up just in time to see Angie sliding to a stop in front of them. Today she was wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt instead of her usual outfit, and her hair was pulled into a neat braid. Not her idea, if the eye roll when he complimented her meant anything.

Alex was still nowhere in sight, but considering how difficult he found it to keep up with his daughter, that didn't necessarily mean anything. It was only when a nearby woman chided Angie for running off that Aaron realized they were together. Angie huffed slightly before apologizing, the sincerity called into question when she muttered under her breath that dad wouldn't have minded.

Angie's mom gave her a look until she gave a more appropriate apology and asked if she could go play on the swings. Once Mom nodded, Angie and Theo ran off hand in hand and the adults were left to follow after them.

When they reached the bench, she sat down to watch the girls and Aaron hovered awkwardly, debating whether to sit or go lean against the fence. "You must be Theo's dad?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Aaron cringed internally, hoping that she wouldn't take it as a comment on her age. "She's the light of my life."

"Ang simply adores her," she patted the place next to her on the bench. "You can sit down, you know. I'm Eliza."

"Nice to meet you, Eliza." Because it was only polite. "I'm Aaron. And you and Alex are doing an excellent job with Angie. I've never seen Theo take to someone so well."

Especially not since they'd moved. It'd been Theo Sr.'s final year and she'd wanted to be closer to her mother. Theo had taken the news with a stiff upper lip, but it didn't change the fact that she'd had to move away from all her friends. Or the fact that two years later she still hadn't managed to make many. Most of her classmates thought her strange. He'd been on the receiving end of more than one rant about how they all thought she acted like she was smarter than they were, and maybe, if they felt that way, it was because she was.

Later, when she was older, they would have a conversation about privilege. About the fact that not every elementary schooler had a private French tutor. But for now it was a defense mechanism, and even if Theo didn't think color theory was interesting conversation, chances were that the other kids would find something else to tease her about. Better to bolster her confidence while he could.

Angie, from what Aaron could tell, didn't care. Didn't seem to mind when Theo talked above her grade level. In fact, Aaron wasn't sure, but if he'd had to guess, Angie was probably a year or two older than Theo. Shared her father's ability to talk faster than comprehension when she got excited.

"Do you come out here every weekend?" Eliza asked, body half twisted so that she could look in between him and the girls with ease.

"Every Saturday." Aaron held out Theo's water bottle to her when she ran over and asked for it. "If it isn't prying, why is this the first time I've had the pleasure of meeting you?"

Eliza's snort wasn't as delicate as her appearance would have implied. "Alex and I traded kids this weekend. Our youngest, Junior, usually has cub scouts. While I can drop him off at meetings, I'm no den mom. I'll leave the boys to their cabin in the woods."

The idea of Alex in the middle of nature, far away from his cellphone for an entire weekend, was an interesting one. "Scouting? Always was a fine organization."

"Girl Scouts are better," Eliza smiled at him like it was a shared joke. While he didn't get it, he smiled back. "What about your kids? Any of them involved?"

"Just the one," Aaron corrected before considering the rest of the question, "and no, though maybe it would be a good idea? I've always said that Theo could use some more friends."

Eliza examined him for a moment, and Aaron did his best not to shrink back from the look. He wasn't sure what she was searching for, but apparently she found it, nodding to herself. "Ang's troop has a meeting on Wednesday if Theo's available then? She could come out, maybe even right after school so that the two would have time to play before it starts?"

Theo would be delighted for another chance to hang out with her friend. "Where do they meet?"

"My house, I'm one of the leaders." Proud. It also explained her boasting earlier. "If you give me your number I could text you the address?"


	4. Chapter 4

Theo climbed into the backseat of his car, and Aaron waited until she was buckled up before asking her how her day had been. They'd had a spelling test, and she thought that she'd done alright. Mrs. Manning, her math teacher, had given her a lollipop for getting a 100% on her multiplication tables. Music class had been fun, and Aaron made a mental note to check if she was interested in actually learning a specific instrument before asking if she still wanted to go to Angie's girl scout meeting.

A silly question, if the way she bounced meant anything. Aaron stopped at the gas station to grab her a small after school snack and find the text message with Eliza's address. Texted to let her know that they would be on their way soon, if it was still alright. Eliza responded almost immediately, saying she was delighted and that Angie would be downstairs to open the door whenever they got there.

Aaron wasn't sure what he expected from Alex's home, but this wasn't it. 

For one, there was a distinct lack of chaos, even as Eliza and her co-leader worked on setting out the materials for the evening. As soon as they'd arrived, Angie had dragged Theo upstairs to meet another little girl and Aaron had waved them on. No need to stay within eyesight so long as they stayed in the house. Without anything else to do, he hovered at the edge of the kitchen as Eliza prepared snack for the evening.

"I could help if you'd like." Would love to help, actually. His laptop was in the car, but he'd brought it with intentions of getting some work done while the actual meeting went on. It felt a bit inappropriate to do that while the two of them were rushing around. 

The co-leader, a beautiful woman with her curly hair up in a messy bun, shook her head. "I know it looks like chaos, but we have a system."

"Besides, it's not like snack is that complicated," Eliza said as she looked around. "I'll put popcorn in the microwave when the girls get here. I've portioned out the pretzels on the plates, as well as the cookies. All that's left is to make punch. Maria has the craft supplies already handled, right?"

The woman, Maria, glanced toward the dining room, almost as if she wanted to check that everything was out. "Hot glue guns aren't plugged up yet, but that's because we don't want to risk anyone running through and tripping over the cords. Are you planning to stay? We're going to make S.W.A.P.S today."

"Swaps?" Aaron wasn't familiar with the concept. "But yes, I brought my computer so that I could stay out of your hair, though."

"Special whatchamacallits affectionately pinned somewhere," The two said in unison and it took Aaron a moment to understand that they were explaining what the craft was. Eliza clapped a hand on his shoulder, steering him toward the dining room. "See, we make these small little crafts that are representative of what we do throughout the year. We're going camping later this month, so we're making sleeping bag S.W.A.P.S. tonight. Maybe some s'mores if we have enough time."

"I thought you were going to leave camping to the boys?" 

Eliza laughed. "Hardly. I said I'd leave them to their cabin in the woods. When we go camping, we really go camping. Our girls may be young, but they know how to set up their own tents, cook their own food, they're even learning about fire safety."

That was impressive, and he told her so. Listened politely as she explained her philosophy on working with the girls. Camping and volunteering were her top priorities. Her parents had put her and her sisters through scouts when they were younger, and she felt it was formative. A place where girls could be girls, encourage other girls, work together and learn whatever it is that their hearts desired. It was an experience she wanted to pass on.

On the other hand, Maria didn't have any scouting experience before she'd decided to start a troop for her daughter, Susan. She'd just wanted a place that her daughter could make friends. And, she admitted, leaning in as if she was revealing a secret, her motivations had been a bit selfish as well. Leading the troop helped her feel like she was contributing something to the world, like she was doing good. Influencing bright young minds and all that.

In the kitchen, Eliza moved with confidence as she juiced limes. Teased Aaron that he could help by getting a bowl down from the top of the cabinets, smiling at him brightly as he handed it over. Made a comment about men being good for something at least. Aaron opened his mouth to comment that she was clearly taller than him before closing his mouth again. Probably wasn't the point.

The doorbell rang, and Maria disappeared up the stairs, presumably to grab the girls, while Eliza opened the door. Two little girls came racing through the house, and Aaron stepped to the side to avoid being run over. Angie, Theo, and a little girl who Aaron could only assume was Susan, followed soon after, heading toward the living room. Aaron waited until Maria entered, saying something about a promise, before going to step outside to grab his laptop.

There were reports that needed to be written up, and thankfully the weather had cooled off enough that he had no issue sitting outside in the driveway to work on them. Eliza gave him a small wave as he passed by her, and he watched as she went to join her group. 

Unable to help himself, he goofed around on the internet for a little bit. Learned that the green vests that Angie and Susan had been wearing most likely meant that the girls were Juniors. Probably first year, if his judgment of Angie's age had been right. Apparently it meant that they'd be able to do the first of three service awards.

Curiosity sated, he set out to work. Even managed to get a decent amount done before his focus was broken by the sound of giggling. Seven little girls playing tag in the front yard until Maria stopped them. Not by yelling, but by holding up one hand, thumb holding down pinky finger. The girl scout sign, if his internet research was correct. Angie's hand went up first, then Susan's. One by one the rest of the girls followed, Theo bringing up the rear as she realized what was going on.

Aaron closed his laptop and got out of the car. Couldn't stop himself from smiling as they sang a song about friendship, hand in hand. As they sung, other cars pulled up and slowly the girls dispersed and Eliza came over to talk to him, Theo and Angie in tow.

"Well, that's that. I hope that Theo had as much fun as she seemed to." Behind her, Theo nodded, looking very serious. "We meet every even Wednesday of the month, if you'd like to bring her by again."

"Thank you so much, I'll see what we can't work out." Wanted to talk about it with Theo when she'd had to process it, make sure that it was something that she actually wanted to do, not just an excuse to see Angie. "I should get this one home so that she can do her homework."

"Of course." Eliza smiled as the girls hugged and Theo went to the car. "It's been a pleasure, Aaron. I hope to see you again soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday saw Aaron at the park again, and as much as he enjoyed meeting Eliza, he was slightly relieved to see the familiar ponytail. Or maybe relieved wasn't the right word, but Aaron wasn't going to get into that. Especially when the man turned to smile at him as Angie, back in her overalls, ran toward Theo.

Slower than necessary he made his way over to a bench near the jungle gym that the girls were climbing on. When he finally sat down, Alex raised an eyebrow. "Long day at work? Want a back rub? Coffee? An invigorating mint?"

It was a joke, but Aaron couldn't stop himself from choking at the mention of a back rub. No, he did not want a back rub, especially from Alex. If he wanted a massage he'd go to one of those fancy spas that Theo had been fond of early in their relationship. Where he'd be touched by professionals and not have to worry about wondering if it could turn into something more.

Not that Aaron wanted anything more from Alex. He most certainly didn't. Thankfully the man let it go and they resumed sitting quietly next to one another. Which was nice, really. Just getting to watch Theo and Angie enjoy each other's company, racing from one piece of equipment to the other. Dangling in a fashion that made him feel anxious from a slider, laughing the whole way. Eliza was right, it was nice to see girls being girls and supporting one another. He was really glad that he'd met the woman, and that she seemed so keen to accept Theo into her troop.

So far, Theo hadn't shown any reservations about the idea, even when Aaron pointed out all the not-pretty things she might have to do. Clean the bathroom at camp? So long as she could wear gloves. Sleep with people who snored? It'd only be for a few nights. Eat gross food? Why was he trying to pester her out of going? It hadn't been his intention but it did help him feel a little more comfortable that she knew what she was getting into. Especially when she started sharing stories of some of the antics that Angie had gotten up to. Besides, if it turned out that she didn't enjoy it? She could quit and still see Angie on the weekends. Maybe even more often than that, now that Aaron knew where they lived.

While he felt the silence was comfortable, Alex apparently did not. "So, I heard you went home with Eliza. Did you have a nice time?"

Time slowed down around him. Something about the way Alex worded that made it sound wrong, like Aaron had enjoyed a few glasses of wine with the woman, not brought his girl over for scouts. Had one of his neighbors let him know that there was a strange man talking to his wife and not filled in the other details? Had Eliza not told him, or been evasive? Aaron felt his heart racing. "I didn't. I mean, I did. You have a lovely house and a lovely wife. Very sweet. Not that we did anything. You were just at camp? And then the girls- and it was for them. I would never. Never that. Not that she isn't beautiful, she is."

Thankfully Alex's laughter cut him off before he could awkwardly try and explain that he was gay. Not that he was. But he was probably only a few seconds away from rambling that he preferred them. "She's gorgeous. That's also not my wife or my house. Not anymore at least. I was just giving you a hard time, man."

Oh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." It probably wasn't the correct response, but what else was he supposed to say? Especially when what he really wanted to do was to snap at him that it wasn't funny. No, better to try and keep them on semi-friendly terms for the sake of the girls, rather than allowing his anxiety to escalate the situation into an argument. "I know that divorce can be hard."

Alex shrugged. "We wanted different things, she comes from money, you know? Her dad bought that house for us when we got married. Which was great. But I wanted to make a name for myself and she wanted us to make a life together. Didn't understand why I didn't want to accept a loan from her father for every flight of fancy I had, and I didn't understand how much the long hours were hurting her. It was rough at first, but the kids are fantastic. Best thing I've ever been a part of, and she deserves all the credit. Honestly, we work better as co-parenting friends."

The last bit was said with a bit of a laugh, but it also sounded scripted. Like Alex had found himself explaining it one too many time to strangers and Aaron nodded as if he understood. It was better than them fighting or becoming resentful of one another, but he also didn't quite understand the concept of marrying someone that one didn't want to build a life with. Why had Alex let it get that far to begin with? Or had he just not realized where his priorities lied in the beginning? Had a family been a far off thing, something that would happen later, and suddenly he'd looked up one day and panicked?

Aaron shook his head. Didn't want to go down that path. It wasn't his place to nose around the man's business. "I haven't met your son, but you know how I feel about Angie. Theo might be joining your wife's- I'm sorry, Eliza's girl scout troop."

"Nice." Alex glanced toward the jungle gym, double checking that the girls were still okay. "Honestly, I'm just glad it was the girl scouts and not karate. As much as Angie loved it- there are only so many bruises that a dad can cope with, you know?"

Karate. Aaron couldn't imagine what he would do if Theo came home asking about that. He'd been anxious when she'd considered soccer, though it'd been a fleeting interest. French was nice and safe, as was piano, which her mother had played. Part of him was still hoping that she'd pick some sort of interest up one day. After all, it was good for brain development and math skills. And, if he were being as honest as Maria had been the other night, well, he was also being a bit selfish.

"She's lucky to have two parents who are so involved." It's as much as Aaron was willing to say about his own situation. "A lot of dad's in your position would have disappeared or only shown up for the good parts."

Alex nodded slowly, almost as if he didn't consider himself worth the compliment. A feeling that Aaron knew well. After a moment he spoke, eyes forward as he watched the girls play. "To be honest, I'm kind of jealous that Eliza managed a playdate before I did. We've known each other for what- months? And Eliza swoops in and in less than 24 hours, you've agreed to go to her house."

"In your defense, I thought you two were together. So I thought I was going to your house too." And then, because he couldn't help himself, not when the offer was right there on the tip of his tongue. "Besides, you never asked. We could remedy that. I'm not sure what Theo's schedule is this week- but we could exchange numbers if you're serious?"


	6. Chapter 6

Blueberry pancakes. At least, that's what it was supposed to be. Aaron stared down at his frying pan, before sighing in defeat and dumping the misshapen mess into the trash can. He stuck the pan in the sink and reached under the counter for a new one. Even if the pancakes had been a bust, the least he could do was make scrambled eggs. From the little kitchen table, Theo rambled to him about the upcoming week. Apparently the book fair was going to be in town, and he needed to give her money for it. 

Offhandedly she made a comment about whether or not they were going to see Angie on Wednesday and he shook his head. "No Teddy, every other week. You're just going to have to be patient."

"Patience is boring," Theo bounced a little as she drew out the word. "Can we go to the park after breakfast?"

A look out the window squashed that idea. "It's raining sweetheart. I do have her parent's numbers, though, would you like me to text them in a little bit?"

Alex's number had been taunting him for the last twenty-four hours. Jealous. Alex had called himself jealous. Hadn't made a joke about how Aaron agreeing to the playdate with Eliza meant that he liked her better, or meant he thought Alex was a subpar parent. No. He'd just said that he was jealous. Not the wording he would have used if it was actually about the kids.

Theo brightened at the offer, and Aaron reminded her that most people didn't wake up at 8 on their day off. Heaven knew that Aaron would have loved to sleep in, had expected to be able to considering it was a teacher work day. Unfortunately, Theo'd had other ideas, bouncing on his bed at a quarter after seven. Begging for pancakes that he was apparently unable to make.

Thankfully she wasn't much of a complainer, not most of the of time. Didn't say anything about the lack of pancakes, or complain when he served the eggs instead. Ate them quietly before skipping to the living room to watch cartoons until he was willing to try and text Angie's parents. Or, one of them. He wasn't actually sure what either of them did, so he wasn't sure which one was more likely to have the day off. If either of them did, for all Aaron knew they had a babysitter.

Hoped they were responsible enough not to leave her on her own yet. Especially not with a little brother. 

Finally, around ten he gave into the urge to text Eliza. Picked her because he didn't want to seem like he was fishing for an excuse to text Alex. Regretted it when she replied that the kids' were with their dad's. At least he hadn't woken her up and she was just at the office. Which meant he didn't have a reason not to text the man. And still, he stared at his phone, trying to convince himself to take the next step.

Ridiculous. Aaron was being ridiculous. Tried to remind himself that any feelings he had, if they were even feelings, were probably just a result of Alex being his main non-work adult contact over the last few months. And of course, he'd associate him with nice things, considering how they met. Besides, he was too old for crushes.

The phone in his hand lit up, and he jumped slightly when he realized it was a text from the devil himself. Apparently Eliza had texted him mentioning that Aaron was asking after the kids and Alex wanted to know what Aaron was thinking of doing. Sent a frowny face a moment later with a comment that the park seemed to be off the table. Maybe Aaron could bring Theo over? Smiley face.

What kind of adult used smilies in their texts? "Teddy, darling, would you like to go to Mr. Alex's to play with Angie and her little brother?"

That got her attention. "Really?!"

"We've been invited. Why don't you go and get your play clothes on while I take a shower?"

Theo turned off the tv and took off to her room, and Aaron headed to the bathroom. Stared into his closest once he was clean, trying to figure out what he was going to wear. Finally settled for one of his nicer jeans and a t-shirt. He'd taken the day off, so no need to worry about his boss wanting to face time or scheduling a last-minute skype session with a client. 

He'd just tugged his shirt on when Theo knocked on the door. "It's open."

A little head peeked into his room. "Can we bring them the cookies we made last night?"

At least it wasn't flowers. "Sure thing, I bet Angie will really like the double chocolate chip ones. Let's go pick out a bowl to take them in."

In the kitchen, Aaron pulled out and held the chair so that she could look for herself. Kissed Theo's cheek when she pulled down a green one, wrapped an arm around her waist scooping her up and spinning her before sitting her on the ground. She squealed, laughing, dramatically swaying as she 'gained her balance' again. Once everything was packed up, he loaded her into the backseat, typed in Alex's newly acquired address into the GPS and started the car.

About half way there, Theo stopped wondering aloud what cool thing they would do at Angie's to comment that she didn't think he was going the right direction. Precious. They'd been to Eliza's all of once and she already knew which direction was wrong. "Angie's parents don't live together anymore, sweetie. We're going to her dad's."

"So he's like you?"

Not quite. But Aaron didn't think it was right to get into the discussion about the difference between divorced parents and a widower. Especially because Theo had met Eliza already. "If you mean he lives alone, I'm not sure."

Theo's head bobbed. "Do you think he has paint at his house? Angie mentioned painting but there wasn't enough time on Wednesday."

"He might. And even if not, I'm sure that they'll have something to do." If not, they could take the kids somewhere else. To a movie or a museum. The park wasn't the only option for out of the house play.

Which brought up the question of why Alex suggested it. Aaron shook his head as the apartment building came into focus. "Do you still have cookies?"

"Of course!" Theo waited patiently for him to get out of the car so that he could help unbuckle her. Bounced next to it as he grabbed their go bag, waiting to hear which door held Angie.

"Alright, her dad said that he lives in 2B? So I think we need to go up these stairs here-" Up the stairs Theo went and before long Alex was opening the door when she knocked.

"Theo! It's so nice to see you, Angie's back in her room if you want to..." Alex trailed off as Theo wiggled past him, and Aaron gave him an apologetic look.

But Alex only laughed, waving him into the small apartment. "Kids, you got to love them."

"Someone has to." Realizing that he was still holding the bowl of cookies, he held them out to Alex. "Theo insisted that we bring some for you guys. Double chocolate chip cookies are her specialty, but there's also some butterscotch ones."

Alex grinned as he accepted the bowl. "Fantastic, I've got some milk if you'd like to sit and talk while the girls play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note if you read the last chapter within a few hours of it being posted- I went back and edited a conversation into the end because I Goofed. and while I could have gone about this chapter and the next a little differently, I thought it best to keep to my original plot outline. 
> 
> Also- if you've ever asked yourself 'do parents really go to the park and get other parent's numbers to arrange playdates' the answer is yes. Or at least I have for my niece.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Theo climbed in the car, she pounced. "It's Wednesday! Are we going to Scouts?"

Aaron laughed at her eagerness, turning slightly in his seat to smile back at her. "Of course, Teddy Bear. We need to go home first, though, to drop off your school stuff and get your play clothes. Eliza said that you might be getting messy today."

The idea of making a mess clearly delighted Theo and Aaron couldn't help but appreciate how far they'd come from the little girl who didn't want to get dirty. Who had once cried on her mother's shoulder because she'd fallen in a puddle of mud. It was good to see Theo growing, and finding herself. A quick change, a quick snack, and they were on their way to Eliza's.

Maria was outside of the house, watching as Susan and Angie watered the garden near the stairs. When she saw Aaron pull up, she waved and dug into a storage bench on the front deck so that she could present Theo with a bright green watering. Theo thanked her before going to join the other girls, while Aaron followed Maria to sit while the girls played.

"Is everything set up for the meeting, Miss Maria? Or is there a way I can help?"

The 'miss' earned him an eyebrow, but she otherwise didn't comment on it. "Everything's in place. We're using vegetables to create stamps today for cards for the senior citizen's center. Our washable washcloth is over the dining room table, snack is ready, vegetables ready to be destroyed. It should be a fun meeting."

"It sounds like it." In the yard, Angie shrieked, and both adults turned sharply to witness as she splashed Susan back. Play. Everyone was still safe. "When are you all going there?"

Maria filled him in on the details. The girls would be going to the senior citizen center in a few weeks for a Halloween party. Apparently they were earning a patch, and there were a few different steps that they had to meet. The other girls had already been once, to ask questions and meet the people that lived there. Over the next two meetings, they would be making the cards and planning what all would happen at the party. They'd be responsible for coming up with decorations and what kind of snacks they wanted to serve, as well as if they wanted there to be games.

As they talked, cars slowly started to pull up and Aaron watched as the little girls each piled out of their vehicles and went inside with a wave at their leader. Before long, three little water pails sat at the bottom of the stairs and Maria made her excuses as she followed them inside. Unsure of what to do, Aaron stayed there on the deck, wishing that he'd had the foresight to grab his laptop. 

Settled instead for fiddling with his phone, replying to an email that technically could have waited another day or so. It wasn't as if he had anything else he could do. He blinked in surprise when a familiar name appeared across his screen and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he opened the message. Alex checking to see if Theo was at the scout meeting, telling him that it'd been all that Angie could talk about the night before. How happy she was that Theo was going to join.

When Aaron confided that he was sitting outside of Eliza's, Alex shot back another text. Asking if he was just lurking or if Eliza had put him to work. Assured him that once Eliza became used to him, she'd have no problem making him trim the hedges. Aaron stared at the screen for a good few minutes before Alex messaged him again, apologizing for his sense of humor. 

And then when Aaron didn't respond still, an awkward joke about being pretty sure that Maria was trimming Eliza's hedges anyway. Finally, Aaron responded with a series of question marks. Though, whether he was questioning why Alex thought that or why he was telling Aaron, he wasn't sure. 

Because, of course, Aaron didn't actually know the two women. But they hadn't seemed particularly couplely so far. What he hadn't realized was that Maria and Susan were living at the house as well, and okay, maybe that might be a sign. But it also could have been two single mothers coming together to support one another. Alex just had his mind in the gutter, like always. 

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Alex changed the subject. Asked Aaron if he had any plans for the weekend. The four-day forecast didn't look promising, but if Aaron was interested, Theo could come over for a sleepover on Saturday. It would give him a break and time for himself. On a whim, Aaron pointed out that the last time the girls had met up, it'd been at Alex's. Why not switch it up? Alex and Angie were both free to come over for pizza. Aaron even had a couch, if Alex was interested in staying the night.

Rather than wait to see what the man's response was, he stuck his phone in his pocket. Knocked on the door, and headed in at Eliza's 'Come on In'. Found the girls all in the dining room, Theo's bottom lip in her teeth as she carefully pressed what looked to be celery onto the outside of a folded piece of cardstock. Slowly she pulled it back up, and Aaron smiled at the blue rose shape that the stalks left behind. To her right, Susan was doing the same. To her left, Angie had half of a potato on her paper, and Aaron watched curiously as she took it off. Was surprised to notice a heart. She must have carved it out of the bottom. 

"Ah, Aaron! Just in time-" Eliza smiled at him brightly- "Do you mind helping me get out snack? Maria's going to help the girls put all their stuff where it can dry, and we'll put everything out while they wash their hands."

In the kitchen, Aaron helped grab the juice boxes out of the fridge and set them and the plates out on the table. Snagged a grape off of the one in Theo's space, doing his best to pretend to be innocent when she reappeared. Theo huffed, brushing past him as she moved the plate out of his reach. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before going to wait in the living room for the meeting to be finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron looked around the kitchen, double checking that everything was put away. Theo and he had made muffins that afternoon so that they would have in the morning. In the living room, Theo was putting away her toys and once she was done, he'd vacuum in there. The bathroom had already been cleaned, that Aaron knew, and Theo kept her room relatively tidy most of the time.

Walking into the living room, he rolled his eyes fondly at the sight of Theo, one hand hanging in the lego box, seemingly forgotten as she stared at the TV. Aaron picked up the remote, turning it off with a click, putting his stern face in place for when she turned around with a whine. "Daddy!"

One hand on his hip, he wagged a finger. "TV after we're done getting everything ready, Teddy."

Theo sighed dramatically, but it was her only act of resistance. She collected the rest of the legos and stuck them back in their bin, closing it up so that she could slide it under the couch where the bins lived. "I don't understand why we have to clean so much. They've been here before."

Aaron shrugged. "And each time, it's been clean. They might not recognize the place if we don't."

Sleepovers had become an almost weekly occurrence, and while Theo hadn't put up an argument about cleaning the first few times, she appeared to be at her limits on the issue. The fact that Alex's apartment was chaos didn't help his case, either. But chaos had never been a staple in the Burr household, and he wasn't about to let her pick up that habit now. No, if he slacked now, it would only get worse as she grew older. As was, he didn't know how he was supposed to survive the teenage years on his own.

"Do you think it'll still be pretty outside when she gets here?"

The days were cooler, and the nights weren't suitable anymore for outside play. But Theo had just gotten a new bike and wanted to show it off. Alex had texted him earlier, saying that he needed to take care of some things before coming over. Hopefully, it would be before the sun went down, though.

Once Aaron had checked that her room was picked up, he fixed her a cup of juice while she curled up on the couch to wait. Thankfully, it wasn't too long until there was a knocking at the door and Theo jumped out of her seat to welcome them in. Aaron stood to the side as she launched into her to story about the bike, and he caught Alex's eye over the girls' heads so that he could shake his head slightly. 

"Teddy, why don't we move away from the door so that Angie can put her bag in your room? Then we can all go outside and you actually show her the bike." Theo nodded, reaching out to take Angie's bag and disappearing down the hallway. 

Alex grinned as he watched them go. "To be young and excited again. Just think, in five years they'll want nothing to do with us."

"Nu uh!" Aaron couldn't help but smile as Theo came to his defense, and nodded toward the door to show that it was time to go outside. 

Before they followed the girls, Alex stopped to drop his own backpack by the couch. He claimed that the reason he spent the night was because Angie didn't like sleeping over at places by herself, but considering her girl scout experience, Aaron wasn't so sure. Either camping didn't count because Mom was a troop leader, or Alex was the one having a hard time letting go. Not that Aaron didn't understand that anxiety.

Even with the best of kids, and Angie and Theo both fit the bill there, it was still scary. Even if he trusted Alex, and he did, he didn't know Alex's neighbors, or who might be around. The same he was sure in reverse. 

Aaron grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, extending the offer that Alex could do the same, before heading out the door to watch the girls. Waved her on when he realized that Theo was waiting patiently for them to appear before leaving the yard. Best of kids, really.

The water bottle for Theo was placed at the bottom of the steps, and Aaron patted a step near him when he sat down, pleased when Alex followed suit. "So where does little Alex go on days like this?"

"Eliza's. We don't necessarily have a schedule? It's just whoever is available to pick them up from practice or take them to school." Alex shrugged, looking back up at him, "Try our best to make sure that the kids both have time together and apart. Eliza's real close with her sisters? But it wasn't always that way. She has all sorts of ideas about how to make sure that the sibling bond is healthy but not 'call your younger sibling to bail you out of jail and don't call mom' tight."

There was obviously a story there, but Aaron refused to take the bait. If Eliza wanted to tell him about some of her shenanigans as a teen or young adult? Then those would be her stories to tell, not Alex's. "What about you, did you have any siblings growing up?"

Alex made a face at that and looked out at the girls to make sure that neither of them were close enough to listen. "A brother, James, but when I moved we didn't keep in touch. And truth be told? The neighbor's kid always looked a little too similar. We still facebook occasionally, but something keeps telling me it's inappropriate to ask for a DNA test."

Aaron snorted, Alex's gut instinct on that one was right. Alex turned the question back on him and he nodded. "I have an older sister, Sally. Unfortunately, when she married her husband he whisked her to the West coast, so we don't see each other often."

From there the conversation drifted to idle chatter about their jobs, and finally, the sun had gone down enough that it was time to herd the children back inside. A quick phone call and twenty minutes later there was pizza for everyone as well and they all piled into the living room to watch the newest version of Annie before bed. When the credits finally rolled, Aaron put his foot down on the whining that they weren't tired (Theo had been yawning through the entire second half, and Angie hadn't been much better, slumped propped up by her father's legs and Theo's shoulder.) 

As had become their ritual, Aaron stuck his head in the fridge and pulled out two bottles of cider and he and Alex enjoyed them together before double checking that Alex had all the pillows and blankets that he could need and heading to bed himself.

Groaned when he was awoken less than three hours later by Angie shaking his shoulder. As his vision came into focus, so did his awareness of his surrounding and he thanked her before rolling out of bed, and heading toward Theo's room.

The doctor that they'd seen insisted that the occasional nightmare was to be expected, but it still hurt to see her so upset. Aaron sat down on the floor next to her and opened his arms for her to crawl in. Sighed quietly when he realized that she must have wet the bed when it happened. Once the sobs had quietened, he picked her up, making a small joke about him being too old for it and carried her to the bathroom. Promised to get her a new set of PJ's while she rinsed off. After he'd changed himself and stuck a blue set of PJ's on the counter, he went in search of Angie, found her sitting awkwardly in the dark at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Angie nodded and he did his best to smile reassuringly, even though she probably couldn't see it without the light on. "Why don't you go curl up in my bed? I'll send Theo in there once she's done getting cleaned up."

Which left him throwing the sheets and Theo's clothes into the washing machine before checking to make sure that the girls didn't need anything else. With everyone tucked back in for the second time that night, Aaron snagged a few extra blankets and a pillow from the linen closet before going to make a pallet in the living room. Was surprised to see Alex sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you take the couch? It's your house."

Aaron shook his head. "Exactly. You're a guest, and you're fine where you are."

Pointedly he laid down his blanket and pillow, before lowering himself to the ground and wrapping the other one around him. Huffed slightly when Alex rolled off of the couch with a slight thud, dragging his pillow with him. "See, now we're both on the ground. And the lonely, lonely couch is all by itself. Why don't you go keep it company?"

"You're ridiculous." Absolutely ridiculous, but it didn't look like Alex going to budge. Still. "I'll leave the couch to be lonely just in case you wake up in an hour complaining about your back."


	9. Chapter 9

Theo spun in place, showing off her new green skirt and white polo shirt. "I can't wait to get my vest! Ms. Eliza said you're going to have to sew the patches on. Do you know how to sew, Daddy?"

No. But he could learn, and if not, he was pretty sure he could bribe Eliza or Maria into helping him figure it out. "I promise that we'll get everything in place. Are you ready to leave now?"

It was their mid-year ceremony, and while Theo wasn't yet Invested into the troop, Eliza had asked if she'd want to come out to get the patches that she had earned with the troop. Apparently at the beginning of next year, there would be another one that would focus on bringing her and any other new girls official members. Maria had shown him the pins she would get then, as well as one that she could earn in February if she attended World Thinking Day. There had been a lot of details to take in, but he did think it sounded like they were going to get up to a lot of fun things in the coming months.

"Let me get my shoes!" Aaron watched as she disappeared toward her room before stepping into the kitchen to grab the fruit salad they'd agreed to bring. 

Once Theo came back with her shoes on, they made their way to the car, fruit bowl and a bag of Theo's play clothes in hand. When they made a left instead of their usual right, Theo tapped his seat. "This isn't the way to Ms. Eliza's, you're going the wrong way."

"Mm," At least he didn't have to worry about her getting lost when she learned how to drive. "The ceremony is happening at the park. Don't worry. I haven't steered us wrong yet."

"Except that time you tried to take me to the aquarium and we ended up at a farm," Theo said matter-of-factly from the back.

Which was true. But that had been almost two years ago, and entirely the fault of him typing the address wrong into his GPS. "Well, if you see any cows, we'll know we need to turn around. Can you help me keep a lookout for them?"

Theo gave her assent from the back and they fell into relative quiet for a moment. "Can I ask a question?"

Aaron nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him. "Of course, Sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

"Is Mr. Alex going to be there this time? Since it's special and at the park?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. "I think so. Which means Angie's little brother will be there too. According to Ms. Eliza, a lot of the families come out for these things."

In fact, maybe next time he'd ask Theo's grandmother to see if she'd be able to come. She'd probably enjoy going to the end of the year celebration, or the investiture in the fall. And it would be more proof for Theo that her family could come together to support her. Plus, he had a feeling that Anne and Eliza would get along.

Another beat of silence and Aaron thought that was the end of that until she spoke up again, "Do you like Mr. Alex?"

Aaron frowned, unsure of how he was supposed to answer that. "Angie's dad is a nice man. What's going on, Teddy Bear? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Because if Alex had done something to upset her... But Aaron couldn't imagine her waiting a week to speak up, and it'd been at least that long since they'd seen him last. Behind him, he could hear the clacking of her baubles as she moved her head. "But do you like-like him?"

Oh, no. Had he really been that obvious? "Baby, I'll always love your mom."

Aaron really didn't want to get into this conversation, especially not right before the ceremony. Unfortunately, the park was right there. He pulled the car into a space and turned around in his seat once it was turned off. But Theo wasn't teary eyed, didn't seem upset with the situation, though she was definitely more somber than she'd been back at the house as the looked at him. Aaron sighed. "You know that right? No one is ever going to replace your mom."

Theo nodded as she glanced out the window. "Angie said her mom is happy with Ms. Maria."

At least that answered Alex's question. "I'm glad to hear that. Ms. Eliza and Ms. Maria are both really great people. They deserve to be happy."

Instead of waiting for her to respond, Aaron got out of the car so that he could unbuckle her. While definitely old enough to do it herself, it was one of those things he enjoyed doing when she would let him. Smiled when she hugged him before climbing out of the car and running over to where Ms. Maria was waving at them. Aaron snagged the fruit bowl from the backseat and followed after her, mouthing an apology to Maria as he sat it on the table and found a seat.

They weren't exactly late by any means, but he didn't like cutting it that close to time either. Closer to the front he spotted Alex, bouncing his son on his knee. Part of him was tempted to go and sit next to him, but especially after the conversation of the morning, Aaron didn't know if he could keep a straight face. No, better to hang in the back, maybe talk to another parent.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the ceremony started, and Aaron clapped as each girl was called forward to be presented with what they'd earned. Eliza carefully put a ribbon with the patches pinned to it around each of their neck's and Maria gave a small speech about how proud they were of everything that the girls had accomplished and how she hoped to see all their smiling faces in January when the season resumed. Eliza took a minute to give a few updates and cover some business, pointing out where the patches would go on the vests and asking that the parents catch her later if they needed a reminder. 

Once she was done, the girls broke away and it was time for cake. Aaron was surprised when Theo wasn't the first one to run up to him, but rather Angie, as she pulled him up by the hand and dragged him over to the table to show off Eliza's creation. A beautiful four leaf clover cake that Angie proudly boasted to having helped decorate. 

"You did such a great job-" Aaron gave her shoulder a squeeze- "Maybe one day when you're older you could own a bakery? That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"Dad," Theo whined from behind him, "Angie can't be a baker when she grows up. She wants to drive a monster car."

Of course, she did. "My apologies. Maybe she could be the first ever monster car driving baker?"

Angie laughed. "That's just silly, Mr. Aaron."

"If you say so-" Aaron realized they were holding up the line, and leaned over to snag a few plates- "Now, if you girls don't helping me out, why don't we get some snacks and find a seat somewhere?"

It was an offer they couldn't refuse, and Aaron watched as they piled their plates with a mix of sugary treats, pretzels, and at least a small bit of fruit. Aaron helped them move around the lawn chairs so that they could sit in a small semi-circle as they ate. Angie chattered about her winter break plans, something about going to visit one of her aunts for a few days and possibly a trip to the mountains. She'd been begging Eliza and Alex both to let her learn how to ski.

It wasn't long before plates were abandoned for Aaron to throw away as the girls went to play in the field, and he groaned when he realized that Theo was still running around in her skirt. At least they'd had the forethought to put a little pair of shorts under them. He glanced around for Alex, only to find him chatting near the table with Maria. Not wanting to disturb them, he continued his mini cleaning quest, hoping that it would keep everyone from having to stay too long afterward.

He was just about to throw a few plates in the trashcan when he noticed Theo running toward him with a fist full of flowers. "Aw, are these for me?"

Theo shook her head. "No! They're for Mr. Alex. You should go give them to him."

"Baby girl," Aaron said, reaching out to brush a piece of hair that had fallen from her braid. "I can't do that. Why don't you give them to Ms. Eliza? or maybe Ms. Maria? I'm sure they'd love them."

When Theo huffed and walked away, he thought he'd made his point. But his heart stopped when she tugged on Alex's shirt instead. He really didn't want to watch this, but he found himself unable to walk away as Alex bent down to talk to her. Aaron was glad he wasn't close enough to hear what was being said as Alex glanced over at him over her shoulder before accepting the small bundle of dandelions. He considered them for a moment before plucking one out to place behind his ear, and Aaron watched as they exchanged a small hug.

Theo skipped away to rejoin Angie and the rest of the girls as they played, and Aaron shook his head to try and pull himself back together. Focused on helping put up some of the folding chairs, following Eliza's lead and leaning them against the end of the table. Froze when he realized that Alex was coming toward himself.

Sighed, relieved, when Alex started talking about the girls instead. "So Eliza wanted to know if you'd be okay with Theo going with them to meet Angie's namesake next weekend? It'll just be for a few days, but she thought it might be nice for Angie to have someone other than Alex and Susan, especially because Angelica doesn't have any kids of her own."

"How far away does Angelica live?" So long as Theo wanted to go, Aaron wasn't going to say no- though he at least wanted to be aware of how far he'd have to drive if she changed her mind halfway.

Alex tilted his head back and forth as he tried to work it out in his head. "About three hours I think? Give or take a half hour."

Three hours wasn't that bad. He could handle that. "I'll have to talk to Theo, but if she's alright with it, that's great."

Around them, parents were collecting their kids and Aaron watched as the first two families went home. Stared at the table as he tried to figure out if they were supposed to throw away the left over food or if families were going to take home their leftovers. Probably best to leave it until more of the girls left and he could follow people's lead. Unfortunately, that left him with nothing to do with his hands, and he was just about to turn to see if he could find Eliza and see if there was anything else she needed when Alex caught his attention agan.

"Actually-" The man shifted slightly and Aaron had to resist the urge to exit stage left- "I wanted to ask you something else, as well."

Would Alex want Eliza to start bringing Angie over for sleep-overs? Would he decide that maybe they were a bad idea in general, too uncomfortable about being around Aaron after whatever it was that Theo had told him. "Go ahead."

Alex nodded slightly, though the gesture seemed more to himself than anything. "So I was wondering if you still wanted to meet up? While the kids are gone, I mean."

Aaron licked his bottom lip, tried to think of something to say. Alex beat him to the punch, though, looking as nervous as Aaron felt. "I understand if the answer is no. I know we've always hung out because of the girls before. But uh, Theo said you think I'm nice. And that she thinks we look pretty happy together. You're probably not even into men, I'm sorry. I just. Yeah."

"I am." Into men. Into Alex. But still, could he date someone else? And what if it didn't work out? Would things be weird with the kids? But Theo had been the one to push, so obviously she approved. "You have to understand, I haven't been on a date in a long time."

Hadn't dated much at all. There'd been Jon back in high school, but he'd met Theodosia in college. Didn't regret the lack of experience at all, just grateful that he'd had as much time with her as he'd had when the diagnosis came. 

Another nod from Alex. "Of course, of course. I'm not suggesting we do anything we haven't before. Just a movie at one of our places, maybe a few beers. Just without having to worry if one of the girls are going to wake up. Unless you'd like to do something more formal, I'm flexible."

"No, uh, the idea of something laid back is great. It sounds like a nice time."

Alex grinned at him, clapping a hand on his back and for one heart-stopping moment he thought the man was going to kiss him right there. Wasn't sure if what he felt was relief or disappointment when the man pulled him in for a hug instead. "Fantastic. Really, super fantastic. 'swhy I kept joking about Eliza and Maria, to be honest. Not that every man who is okay with the idea of two girls together is also okay with being hit on by a dude, but I figured I'd have less chance of getting punched if you didn't get weird about it."

Across from them in the field, Theo and Angie both gave him a thumbs up. He took a moment to check that none of the straggling parents were paying them any attention before turning his head to press a kiss against Alex's cheek and breaking away. "I'll see you then." 

It was a risk, but maybe Theo was right. Maybe they could be happy together. Either way, he's willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My scout year has officially ended and =( =( =( Kiddos. They grow up so fassssst.
> 
> Welp. That was fun. On to the next fic! Usually, I'd make a comment about reaching out to me on tumblr if you have a fic request, but for mental health reasons I've ducked out of there for a bit. You can, however, find me on skype at the same url and are free to send me a message there.


End file.
